


Really Useful Students

by TooManyDucks



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except Spencer and Diesel 10-, F/M, Foreign Exchange Student(s), Get it?, Henry is Gon' Learn Today, How am I Still Sane, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealous Thomas (at first), M/M, Percy is a Dork, School Puns Because I Can't-, Why Did I Write This?, You guys don't get bored when I do this do you?? :0, high school/boarding school AU, so this is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyDucks/pseuds/TooManyDucks
Summary: Shenanigans occur during boarding school life as a new foreign exchange student comes along and a bunch of crazy things happen, but still, the others have to strive to be the best they can be.





	Really Useful Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exchange student arrives from Florida to attend Sodor Boarding School. Thomas is eager to befriend her at first, then when his friends take an interest in her as well, he feels left out and something more.. is it jealousy??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be repeatedly referring to Sir Topham Hatt as different things because I can't even process anything anymore-

It was raining a little, despite the sun being out. And a flight from Miami, Florida, had just landed a few minutes ago. A lone girl no older than 11 had stepped out. She had ginger hair tied up in pigtails, blue eyes, and glasses (only for reading though). After gathering her things and getting on the bus, she soon arrived at Knapford. When she got off, she asked for directions to the school and eventually found it. 

Saying it was huge was an understatement, and she had to admit, she was a little nervous. "Hi there! Are you new here?" a voice greeted, breaking her out of her thoughts. "hm??" it was a young boy, around her age (at least 12 or somewhere around there). "I'm Thomas, you're new here aren't you?" he asked her again. "Oh, yes actually, and you're a student here too? I'm Angelique by the way." she greeted back. 

"Yes, I've been going here for three years now! And now me and Percy won't be the only younger students in Tidmouth..!" Thomas seemed very excited to be first to have met the new student, which he didn't even know about yet until now. "Tidmouth?" Angelique questioned, curiously. "Oh, that's what we call the area on the east side of the building, they all have different names." Thomas explained.

-later-

Angelique had been in Sir Topham Hatt's (or The Fat Controller as some of the students called him) office for quite a while. She finally came out after Thomas returned with Percy however. "I hope you enjoy your time here, Angelique!" The Fat Controller called as said student left the office. Angelique nodded a little before finding Thomas with Percy. "Hi again, Thomas..! This is Percy right?" she asked. "Yep, that'd be me." Percy chirped.

"I think you're going to do just nicely around here." Thomas commented, then going to show Angelique around. 

Much later, both the adolescent students were exhausted. "Whew.. it's late. You'll be sharing a room with us, I saw it on your map. I'll show you more tomorrow, Angelique." Thomas promised his new friend. "Thanks so much, Thomas." Angelique said with a slight smile. 

-the next morning-

All of the students (yes, ALL of them) were asked to gather into the auditorium for several announcements. "New students? How come nobody told us?" James asked, clearly confused. "I just hope they're nice." Henry commented absentmindedly. "Alright, settle down everyone..!" The Fat Controller's voice called from the microphone. "Now, I have some very exciting news. But before that, I'd like to welcome everyone back this year! Now, on with the news. Today we have two foreign exchange students. Nia, from Kenya. And Angelique from Miami, Florida, and she's come all the way from America..!" The Fat Controller continued his speech as well as introducing Nia and Angelique to everyone before sending them to find a seat.

Angelique sat in between Nia and Thomas in the meantime since she was closest to them so far. Most of the announcement consisted of talking about running for student body president, an upcoming talent show, amongst other things.

\- To be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? Also I'm thinking about possibly adding Mr. Conductor at some point because idk, what do y'all think about that?? :0

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that since the boarding school would be built considerably close to a railway line, it'd make some sense to possibly add in Mr. Conductor (from the Shining Time Station series) later on, what do you guys think? :0


End file.
